Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank that can be replenished with liquid via an inlet and a liquid consuming apparatus provided with the tank.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer that includes: a tank that can be replenished with ink; and a recording head that records an image on a sheet by jetting, from nozzles, the ink supplied from the tank. When the ink in the tank is consumed, a user can replenish with ink stored in a bottle, from an inlet provided in the tank.
The tank of the above printer typically includes a visual-confirmation wall. The visual-confirmation wall allows a user to confirm a residual amount of ink stored in the tank from the outside. The visual-confirmation wall is exposed to the outside of the printer in a state where the tank is placed in the printer. The visual-confirmation wall is formed from a material having translucency to enable the interior of the tank to be visually confirmed from the exterior of the tank.